This application relates generally to object searching, and more particularly to communications device based object searching using location.
As the use of mobile devices for everyday tasks, including shopping, increases, developers are deploying high quality shopping applications to support shoppers while shopping. For example, a user may wish to retrieve additional information about an object of interest via a communications device, such as a mobile communications device. In a typical object search method, the communications device can transmit a search request to a remote device, such as a server, and the remote device can perform the search and return the desired information to the communications device. Performing such a search locally, on the communications device, is typically not feasible due to the potentially large amounts of data required for completing a search. That is, due to limited resources available on typical mobile communications devices, it is not feasible to store the large amounts of data used in object searching.